Home to Washington
by csijagfan01
Summary: This follows my When in Washington Series, only this takes place after Mac gets home from her trip to the NCIS LA office.


**A/N - Just another part in my When in Washington series. Takes place shortly before Mac heads back home to DC. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own them. Wish I did. **

**NCIS LA field office.**

Mac had just finished up with Eric in opps and had made her way down to the bullpen area. Hetty approached her. "I take it everything went according to plan?"

"Yes, what can I say. Your team is the best at what they do."

"Yes, they are. On a more personal note how are you and a certain navy Captain?"

"Smooth sailing."

"Very good, have you written the final chapter yet?"

"We're working on it. But we've made excellent progress in that department." Mac pulled out her dog tags showing Hetty her rings.

Hetty smiled. "How's young Ms Rabb?"

"A heathy 3 year old that loves her daddy. And her daddy loves her. He takes her to the park every Saturday for father, daughter bonding day. I hated to leave them. But when this came up. I knew I had to come here."

"You made the right decision. I for one am happy to see you my friend. And I'm even happier knowing that everything is working out for you. 9 years is too long to be part from the person you love."

"It was hard, no doubt. We both made mistakes, but we've learned from them. And that's what matters in the end."

Hetty took Mac by the hand. "Safe travels home." Mac smiled and headed out. She stoped when she saw Sam and Callen. "Gentlemen thank you for all your outstanding work today."

"It's was our pleasure Ma'am." Sam said. Mac looked at him. "I thought I told you to call me Mac?"

"Yes Ma'am, old habits."

Mac arched an eye brow. "Yes, well.On that note, I'm headed out. Perhaps our paths will cross again."

Callen spoke up. "Please give our regards to Captain Rabb if you see him." This got Mac's attention. "Agent Callen?"

"He mentioned you last time I spoke with him. He seemed sad, i heard he's in DC now. I hope he's happy." Mac looked at him. "He is. I'll tell him you said 'hello'." She continued her way to the exit. Sam and Callen watched her leave.

"You know G, that's one hell of a Marine right there."

"Yep, no doubt about that, Captain Rabb is one lucky sailor."

**Washington Dulles Airport **

A few hours later Mac's flight had landed in Washington. She reached above her to the over head compartment getting out her carry on bag. She jumped when a hand brushed hers. "Let me help you with that Ma'am"

Mac glanced over at the younger man, she smiled as he took out her bag and handed it to her. "Thank you Ma'am for your service."

"It's my pleasure." Mac replied. She continued to make her way through the plane, heading down the exit ramp.She kept thinking about the two people that she knew should be waiting on her. She couldn't wait to see them. It had been a long few days. And all she wanted was to go home and be with them.

Rosie stood next to her daddy holding her sign that he helped her make. He knelt down next her. "Okay listen good, mommy's plane has landed so put up your sign now. This way she see's us."

"K, dada." Rosie put her sign up high above her little head. Mac walked through the terminal. She smiled when she saw her little girl come running up to her, with her little sign in her hand.

"Mama,Mama. I miss you." Mac knelt down to her catching her in her arms. "Oh ! I missed you too my baby! Let me see your sign here."Rosie handed it to Mac. She looked it over. "Colonel Mommy. I love that. Did you and daddy make that?"

"Yes, we have prize at home."

"Oh really!!! What's the surprise?"

Rosie put her fingers on her lips. "It's secret."

"Really? You can tell mommy. I want tell."

"Nope. Dada say no." Harm walked up about then, he was somewhat out of breath. "I need to start running again."

Mac laughed. "Did the three year old out run you?"

"Yes! I'm ashamed to say. She's got way to much energy for someone her size."

Rosie tugged at her mommy's skirt Mac looked down at her daughter, "why you in this?"

"Well mommy had to wear this for work. Just like daddy has special clothes he wears."

"K"

Harm smiled as he watched Mac and his daughter, god he had missed Mac over the last few days. It just wasn't the same in the apartment without her. Now as he thought back. How had he lived 9 years without her? When he could barely manage 3 days without her. "Mac you keep Rosie here with you while I go get your bag. This way we can head home."

Mac went over and wrapped her arm around Harms neck and pulled him down to her, placing a kiss on his lips. He responded by deepening the kiss. "Now you can go get my bag XO."

Harm smiled and headed toward the bagged claim. He retrieved Mac's bag and went back over to his family. "Ready to go ladies?"

Mac looked down at her tiny daughter. Than back at Harm. "We're ready here. Let's go home XO."

All three of them headed out of the airport and onto the parking garage. Once they reached Harm's SUV, he loaded Mac's bag in while Mac placed Rosie in her car seat. Now both got in the front, Harm driving and Mac in the passenger seat. Mac leaned back in the seat resting her head. Harm glanced over at her. He placed his hand on her leg, giving her thigh a lite squeeze. She placed her hand on his. Looking over at him smiling. "I missed you, especially at night. I missed my pillow."

Harm glanced her direction, "So I'm your pillow?"

"Yes, but you've always been my pillow. From our first night together up till the last one.."

"Remember what we talked about Marine, no looking back, only forward from now on."

"Agreed. Now our baby, said you guys have a surprise for me."

"Maybe, maybe.. you're just going to have to be a good Marine and wait"

Mac turned and looked back at Rosie, "Baby girl what's mommy's surprise?"

"No mama. Dada said secret"

Mac looked back at Harm. "You've corrupted my sweet baby."

"I have done no such thing. We just have daddy and Rosie secrets. Right Rosebud."

"Yes dada."

**Harm and Mac's Apartment **

**North of Union Station **

"We're home." Harm said as he pulled in his parking spot, killing the engine. He opened his door and went around getting Mac's bag out of the back. Meanwhile Mac got Rosie, she took her by the hand and all three headed upstairs. When they reached the door, Harm unlocked it, and opened it up. He let Mac and Rosie go in first . Mac stoped dead in her tracks when she saw the Red Roses and chocolate covered Strawberries on the counter. Rosie broke free and went and grabbed her present for her mommy.

"For mama." Mac knelt down to her. She took the bag. Opening it up and pulling out a little stuffed bear holding a rose. "Oh thank you baby girl. Mama loves it."

"Dada say, mama found him in Roses."

"Yes that's right, mama found dada in a Rose Garden. He was the best surprise mama could have gotten, see if she hadn't found dada, there would be no Rosie."

"K."

Harm smiled as he watched his wife and daughter. Harm could tell Rosie was getting tired. "Sweetheart why don't I get her ready for bed."

"Okay, while you do, I'll get ready." Mac winked as she grabbed the strawberries and headed up to their bedroom. Twenty minutes and a story later Rosie was fast asleep in her room. Harm walked up the stairs to his and Mac's room. A wide grin appeared on his face when he saw his wife wearing nothing but a smile while eating a strawberry.

"What are you waiting for XO?"

"What are your orders Ma'am?"

"Well I do believe that you outrank me. But if you wish. I'm waiting on the rest of my welcome home surprise." She winked as she laid down. Harm striped and joined Mac on the bed. "Welcome Home Baby."


End file.
